Episodio 057 (TMNT 2012)
In Dreams es el quincuagésimo séptimo episodio de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012 y el quinto episodio de la tercera temporada. Sinopsis Las criaturas que se alimentan de los sueños atrapan a las Tortugas Ninja dentro de sus propios sueños mientras April y Casey deben encontrar una manera de despertarlos. Argumento El episodio comienza con Donnie corriendo y escapando cuando un monstruo le persigue, Donnie grita de terror y el monstruo se acerca. Raph y Leo están entrenando y Leo muestra mejoras, pero se rompe un hueso y va a dormir. Se despierta y se hace daño por lo que va a dar un paseo. Cae un meteorito y Leo lo toca lo que le convierte en un superhéroe. Pero lucha contra un Castor Gigante que lo va derrotando. En la Granja Jones, Raph y Mikey también duermen. Donnie continúa escondiéndose y corriendo del Castor Malvado. Casey y April se van a comprar con un vendedor muy extraño y Casey encuentra un libro misterioso, pero el vendedor le obliga a irse. Cuando llegan, ven a todos durmiendo extrañamente y se preocupan cuando ven a todos mal. Raph sueña con que sus hermanos son un grupo de rock y muchas serpientes intentan destruirle. Mikey sueña con un país feliz. Un Castor Feliz llega y juegan al pimpón donde Mikey pierde su energía vital. April usa telepatía para intentar avisarles de que vuelvan. Casey vuelve a la tienda y toca el libro por lo que el vendedor intenta matarle con una motosierra y Casey intenta vencerlo. Finalmente, el vendedor le explica la razón a Casey y vuelven a la granja. En el sueño de Donnie, el castor le tira y aparecen las demás Tortugas y los demás castores que van a por ellos. Terminan en un cómic y traspasan tantas dimensiones que llegan a una cinta transportadora donde van a morir. April nota que las Tortugas no respiran. Casey y el vendedor aparecen y Casey rompe el libro para salvar a sus amigos. Los castores aparecen y las Tortugas despiertan. Los Castores resultan ser peluches que se van en un tornado cuando Casey les amenaza. El vendedor dice que lleva 40 años sin dormir y se tira al suelo. Casey y Donnie se lo van a llevar y Donnie recuerda cuando April le dio un beso cuando despertó en el capítulo. Curiosidades *Este episodio estuvo inspirado en la película de terror A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984). **La trama de este episodio y los Dream Beavers que se alimentan de la vida de su víctima son similares a esa película de 1984 en ambos la trama y cómo el villano principal Freddy Krueger visita a las personas en sus sueños y se alimenta de su miedo. **Robert Englund, actor que interpreta a Freddy Krueger, también interpreta la voz en inglés de Dark Beaver y Dire Beaver. ***El pelaje de Dark Beaver tiene el mismo tono de rojo oscuro que en la sudadera de Freddy. **Las largas garras de los Dream Beavers también son una referencia al famoso guante con cuchillas de Krueger; Dark Beaver las usa para amenazar a sus víctimas más que a los otros. **Una pista musical similar al tema musical principal de la película se reproduce durante las escenas en las que Bernie está relatando la historia de trasfondo de los Dream Beavers. *Bernie es interpretado por Bill Moseley, cuyo primer gran papel fue en la película The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986). Casualmente Bernie también usa una motosierra como su arma principal. **La motosierra de Bernie tiene el eslogan "This Saw is Family" grabada en la cuchilla; Leatherface de The Texas Chainsaw Massacre también tenia esto grabado en su motosierra. *John Kassir es bien conocido por proporcionar la voz de Crypt-Keeper en la serie televisiva Tales from the Crypt (1989-1996), y él interpreta en inglés la voz de Dave Beaver y Dread Beaver en este episodio. *También hay algunas referencias a las películas The Evil Dead (1981) y Army of Darkness (1992): **Los personajes principales están aislados en una cabaña en el bosque siendo atacados por criaturas sobrenaturales, The Dream Plug es similar al Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, Bernie usa una motosierra y es interpretado por un actor de Army of Darkness (Bill Moseley) y la escena en la que Mikey lucha contra Dave Beaver es similar a cómo Ash luchó contra versiones más pequeñas de sí mismo en The Evil Dead. **El propio Bernie es un paralelo de Ash Williams. Ambos trabajaron en un comercio minorista, usan motosierras, defienden la tierra de lo paranormal e incluso usan camisas similares. *La escena donde las Tortugas Ninja se encuentran en un escenario de cómics en blanco y negro es una referencia a los primeros cómics originales de Mirage Studios. *En la tienda de Bernie, hay latas con una imagen de Ray Fillet y una revista con una imagen de la segunda forma mutante de Spy-Roach. **También hay cajas de cereales que comparten un gran parecido con los cereales Count Chocula y Boo Berry. **También hay un póster de la forma humana original de Chris Bradford en la pared que dice "Got Curd?"; esta imagen apareció por primera vez en la parte posterior de una revista en el episodio 39. ***"Got Curd?" es una referencia al eslogan "Got Milk?". **En los estantes se puede ve que hay cómics de "Space Heroes", "It Came From The Sewers" y "Tales from the Cosmos". *El sueño de Leonardo puede ser una referencia a la película The Meteor Man (1993), ya que Jefferson Reed toca un meteoro para obtener poderes al igual que Leo. *El final de este episodio rinde homenaje a un episodio de la serie Buffy The Vampire Slayer (1997–2003), "Fear Itself", donde se revela que Gachnar, el demonio del miedo, tiene solo unos centímetros de altura en el mundo real. **Seth Green, actor voz de original de Leonardo, también interpretó a uno de los personajes principales en esa serie, Daniel "Oz" Osborne. Véase también *Lista de los episodios de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) de:In Dreams en:In Dreams pl:Senna Jawa Categoría:Episodios de TMNT (2012) Categoría:Episodios